fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bayonetta Online
"Experience Being a Umbra Witch with Bayonetta Online" Bayonetta Online, nicknamed "Project: UNITY" or Bayonetta Unity is a new Nintendo MMO dungeon crawler/action RPG which revolves around Umbra Witches and Wizards cooperating. It has been known to be an expensive project and an expansive one. After it's release, the game had gotten a lot of updates, and several new expansions after it's release. Plot Years ago, before the events of Bayonetta 2, Lord Morklin has discovered the legendary relic, the Halo of Otherworldy Powers, which asks for the owner to wish whatever he wants to do. Discovering this, squads consisting of Umbra Witches and Wizards are formed to take action against the Espen Witches. (the witches on the eastern region and study more on engineering) Gameplay At first, when you start the game, you get to create your Umbran Witch/Wizard. First it asks you if you want a boy or girl. Then it asks you what color your hair wants to be, then you choose your hairstyle, at last you choose a class of 5 different types of witchcraft powers, and then after you create your character set off into the world of Bayonetta Online. You start off on the Umbran City. At here, there's a Mission Lobby, where you take missions there to ascend on ranks. When you ascend on ranks, you get to be able to use larger weapons and learn new skills from your skill tree. The missions could be dialogue, rescue missions, and some of them have bosses. There's a Umbran Forge, where players need to use to build larger weapons, and a Skill Lab, where you unlock more skills on your Skill Tree. Missions revolve around spying, rescuing hostages, assassinating targets, etc. Combat is different to fit to an co-op MMO. Unlike other Bayonetta games, ''you can equip machine guns and sniper rifles. Guns are slower, and melee weapons have various combos inside. Guns, however do not have combos at all. Up to 3 weapons can be equipped. ''and you can use the L and R buttons to change your skills, and press A to charge, and launch your special attack. Attacks can revolve to magical storms, demon summonings or support skills to heal players or buff them. You need to get halos and parts to build larger weapons, and you later on need to promote your witch/wizard to take on the more harder tasks. As an Nintendo-based game, the graphics consist of an cel-shaded anime 3D, similar in fashion to Xenoblade. On the missions, up to 6 players can join. Next to the players is the internet connection icon. *Green: This player's connection is very well. *Yellow: This player's connection is neutral. *Red: This player's connection is poor. Witch Ranks Achievements Reception Bayonetta Online received mixed to positive reviews, while some criticized for having different gameplay to the Bayonetta games (since it's now an MMO, and focuses more on RPG elements and cooperation). Because of it's high budget and the MMO-like structure of the game, the game had been nicknamed "NinDESTINY" for being Nintendo's attempt to cash-in with an AAA mmo like Destiny. Another "fan" nickname was "WARonetta" because the gameplay felt more like a co-op (up to 6 players) hack-n-slash with 3rd person shooter aspects similar to Warframe. It scored a 73 on Metacritic, a 7.5/10 on IGN, and a 8/10 on GameSpot. eShop rating What is this game for? *Everyone: 67% *Gamers: 33% What type of play is this suitable for? *Casual: 33% *Intense: 67% Sub-pages Bayonetta Online/Weapons Bayonetta Online/Missions Bayonetta Online/Skills Trivia *Even though the game is an MMO, it's possible to play this game offline or via Switch-to-Switch. This is used because because of the smooth gameplay; the game shall be allowed to be played-on the go. The game also uses Astralitz Key to encrypt the save data. (Each Astralitz Key has a different ciphering protocol so hackers can't know which is which when they open games) Category:Games Category:2017 Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Bayonetta (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:MMORPG Games Category:MMO Games Category:Internet Category:Action Games Category:Bayonetta Games Category:Nintendo Switch